


Hold Me Thrill Me Kiss Me Kill Me

by plaidphoenix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 12:16:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14449101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaidphoenix/pseuds/plaidphoenix
Summary: Mandy visits Diagon Alley and finds something she really wasn't looking for.





	Hold Me Thrill Me Kiss Me Kill Me

Marietta pulled the cloak close over her head. She didn’t think anyone would recognize her at this time of day with Diagon Alley deserted and so many shops closing for the day but she wasn’t prepared to take any chance.

She didn’t want to go out, but she needed school supplies for her seventh year and after spending all summer cooped up at home reading books, she needed to get out, even if only for five minutes. She really didn’t want to go back to Hogwarts but she needed to take her N.E.W.T.s and after the trouble with Madam Umbridge, she couldn’t afford any to fall behind in anything. 

She was still deep in thought when she collided with an equally cloaked figure walking the opposite direction. Taking care not to spill any of her packages, Marietta landed on her read with a resounding thud and a mild yelp. Looking up, she was shocked to see Mandy Brocklehurst, her housemate for five years. 

“Sorry, Mandy,” Marietta muttered as she made her way off the cold pavement and back to her feet, “wasn’t watching.”

“No worries, M,” Mandy replied, using her nickname for Marietta. Truth be told, Marietta had hated it at first but had come to like it, almost as a term of endearment.

Mandy reached out and brushed a bit of something off of Marietta’s cloak and Marietta couldn’t help but shiver. She always shivered when another girl touched her, she knew she couldn’t help it and was coming to terms with it. Deep down inside that was why she had blabbered to Madam Umbridge, not because of the pressure the old hag had been putting on her.

“What’re you doing here this time of night, Mandy,” Marietta asks, “and why’re you talking to me? Don’t you know I’m damaged goods?”

“You’re not damaged, M,” Mandy observes and you wouldn’t believe me if I told you.

“At this point I’d believe anything,” Marietta observes as she looks down the length of Diagon Alley, now cloaked in shadow as the sun has set.

“Well,” Mandy begins with a fidget. Marietta can see she’s nervous and wants to tell her not to be but then she continues, “alright, come over here where nobody can hear us.”

Marietta wants to say there’s nobody around to overhear them but she complies. She’s curious about what Mandy is up to, there’s something new about her, something mysterious.

Mandy leads Marietta into a darkened corner where noone will see them, noone will hear them and then she pulls the blonde girl in for a fierce, passionate kiss that Marietta is completely unprepared for. She feels Mandy’s hands roaming over her body, up and down her back and across her thighs. She feels a groan swelling up inside her, wanting to escape when she feels a sharp stabbing pain under her arm. She pulls away from Mandy and looks down to see the other girl pull a knife from her side, Marietta knows she’s dying, she can feel the blood oozing out of her, her life fading quickly away.

“Why?” Marietta manages to gasp.

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you, love,” Mandy says with a grin. “But don’t worry, I’m sure someone will find you, eventually.

Marietta slowly slumps to the ground, her vision is starting to blur as she makes out Mandy bending down to peer over her, her life quickly fading.

“I could tell you Madam Umbridge sends her regards, love,” Mandy whispers in her ear, “but why give you the satisfaction of knowing why I really did it.”

When she’s certain that Marietta is truly dead, Mandy wipes her knife on the other girl’s cloak, removing the blood and making certain it’s clean before returning it to its hiding spot underneath her own robes before turning and wandering down Diagon Alley, humming a tune she’d heard on the muggle radio.


End file.
